


Even If You Disappear

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 15:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: The Underdwellers episode drabble. The Sewer King tries to move on after one alligator's death.





	Even If You Disappear

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

 

The Sewer King scowled after a pet alligator ceased moving. He remembered raising it. He also remembered training it to attack enemies. A smile began to replace his scowl. *I was with you while you were sick. I'm with you this instant* the Sewer King thought prior to another scowl. 

The alligator's snout was scratched just like when it was alive.

Tears appeared in the Sewer King's eyes. He tried to smile. A few tears ran down his face. The Sewer King sobbed for a few seconds. His other smile formed. *You'll exist in my memory* he thought.

 

THE END


End file.
